onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zou Arc
The Zo Arc is the twenty-eighth story arc in the series and the third in the Pirate Alliance Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Dressrosa Arc. After defeating Doflamingo, the Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro continue to Zo in order to reunite with Sanji and the others. Zo is the third island the Straw Hats encounter in the New World. Summary The Beginnings of a New Island, Zo The Going Luffy-senpai sailed through the treacherous New World, and the Straw Hat Pirates soon found that the Barto Club had little knowledge on how to navigate the ocean when they encountered a hailstorm. At Marine Headquarters, Kizaru received a report that the Shichibukai Edward Weeble has massacred the A.O Pirates, making them the sixteenth subordinate crew of the Whitebeard Pirates that he has annihilated. Weeble received encouragement from his mother Bakkin to massacre all of Whitebeard's former subordinates to claim Whitebeard's treasure as his only biological son. After learning of Doflamingo's defeat, Weeble and Bakkin decided to go after Luffy to get information on Marco the Phoenix, Weeble's next target. One week later, the Going Luffy-senpai reached Zo, which to everyone's shock is actually the back of a giant, one thousand year old elephant. It docked at the elephant's leg alongside the Thousand Sunny, which the Barto Club was excited to see. As the Barto Club bid farewell to the Straw Hats, Kanjuro drew a dragon to carry them up the elephant. At the Revolutionary Army's base on Baltigo, Dragon received several reports of Revolutionary victories due to the chaos that ensued when Doflamingo fell. Koala reported that the weapons they took from Dressrosa contained a rare steel known as Liquid Iron Ore, and Dragon ordered her to summon the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. Meanwhile, Laffitte received a call from Jesus Burgess, who revealed that he found the Revolutionaries' base. On Karai Bari Island, the Buggy and Alvida Alliance celebrated their increase in business due to Doflamingo's downfall. However, Buggy received word that Hajrudin and the other four giants under them had quit. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates continued the ride up the elephant's leg, and Luffy asked Kin'emon and Kanjuro why they wanted to go to Zo. They revealed that they were looking for their lost comrade, Raizo the ninja. Suddenly, the Straw Hats realized that something was flying toward Luffy. Story Impact *Many characters make their first appearances after the time skip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Kizaru, A.O , Monkey D. Dragon, Laffitte, Shiliew, Buggy, Mohji, Galdino, Alvida, Cabaji, and Richie . *Edward Weeble is the final Shichibukai introduced and claims to be Whitebeard's son. **Weeble is targeting the Whitebeard Pirates and allies to acquire the late Yonko’s fortune. *The minkmen tribe is said to dwell on Zo. The race was first mentioned during Sabaody Archipelago Arc, as slaves who sell for 700,000. *Dragon states his intention to gather all the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. *Jesus Burgess has found the Revolutionary Army's main base. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Zou